The Voice Box
by WPN95
Summary: I write toy story 4 ending in my way...I am sorry it's a dare.
1. the end

**it takes place in between the toy story 4. i write the story my way...its a little different from the movie.**

**please, don't hate me for this. I am not a writer.**

after gabby explains everything to me about how much my voice box is important for her...I agreed to gave my voice box to her.

Well a part of me knows how harmful it is to me, but I don't care anymore.

My owner forget about me, my friends got a beautiful life and my purpose is fulfilled... I am no longer needed by anyone, anymore. And that's okay with me. I love them all for giving me so much happy memories.

but today because of my mistake, of my selfishness an another favourite toy life is in danger. Again. And now I have to pay the debt for that. A big one.

but somehow I am not sad about it at all. If something happened to me Buzz and dolly handle the gang, Forky will be happy with bonnie and Gabby deserves a better and happy life with a kid... I think its a sacrifice that is totally worth for everyone's happiness.

Also today I hurt the heart of the toy that meant the world to me. She deserves someone better than me. Someone who loves her and respect her more than me.

I failed her, my friends and my owner countless times after all.

Then I nodded quietly. Agreed with gabby and let her take me voice box away from me.

it will be okay, even I wouldn't survive today everyone will be okay.

Then those nightmarish dummies surround me and led me to the way where it all takes place.

They guide me I silently followed them.

they told me to sit near the an old sewing machine.

"you see that bag over there. Once you done put forky in that bag. My owner took him home." I told gabby.

she nodded.

Then they take a scissor and and tearing me apart. Slowly.

Every happy moment of my life flashes in front of me and I one last time realised that how much I failed everyone.

first, throw Buzz out of window.

then decide to leave Andy so I can go Japan with roundup gang.

then I left them at sunnyside

then I trust lotso who left us die in the dump.

and now because of me forky is here.

its all my fault with that the screeching pain starts to took over me, my strength starts to gave up and darkness took over me.

maybe this is the end.

**its just a thought...**


	2. too late

what happened after bo returns to the antique shop something else happened.negative reviews are also worth my day. just let me know you like it or not.

Bo is across half of the carnival when giggle starts to complain about how selfish and arrogant woody is.

"He ask for your help..."

My help. he asked me to help him and I left him behind.

" Whom does he think he is? he is way to over."

This is all he had left to do...what is that mean? Is he forgotten?

"you did the right thing to left him behind...he deserves it."

I left him behind with...gabby.what if he ran back in the antique shop and gave up...

" he is too selfish"

and they torn him apart for...

"NO!"

I need to go back for him. I need to save him. He needs me now.

"We are going back"

hold on cowboy. Just wait for me.

I drive the automobile as fast as I can toward the antique shop.

Please, just hold on

fear of losing him forever is just too much for me. How could I miss that how miserable he is? All day!

And there it is. The antique shop. We finally reached him.

please, be fine.

and there he is. Quitely laying on table.

is he...

I ran to him. he lay there very still. without moving. Like there is a human in the room , but with his...eyes close.

he is unconscious.

"WOODY!"

I screamed. he wouldn't even flinched. Am I too late.

I tried again and again tries to shake him up. Hard.

Not a single movement.

what have I done?

I am still struggling with this. please, review.


	3. left him behind

back in the RV buzz starts to get worried as the stromy clouds starts to cover the night sky.

After the long day Bonnie's dad decided that staying here for one more night isn't so bad...just because Bonnie enjoying the carnival so much.

it's been a hour...and still there is no sign of him or forky.

other looks at me with terrified eyes after I told them forky trapped in that nightmarish antique store...but its not forky they all concerned about...its Woody.

they still have no idea what we been through today...i left the details so they don't freak out...but I am also nervous myself...but the other part of me told me, STOP THAT! everything is fine and Bonnie went back to the store to take the bag they came back with her.

and there she is with a big smile coming back with her bag...chills...everything is fine...everything goes back to normal as they are...

She opens her bag and...finally...forky's back!!

thank God!

but there is still no sign of cowboy anywhere...maybe he is in the bag???

the moment she fell asleep we all ran toward the bag...open the zipper.

"WOODY!"

he is not there.

everyone looks at me with terrified...wide eyes with same question...WHERE IS WOODY?

"buzz, where is he?" Jessie asked...

her broken whisper...snapped me out of my thoughts...

I looked at her with horror... I left him behind.

"Buzz! where is Woody?!" jessie almost screamed at me.

"something happened to him?"

"Not again!"

" Oh boy!"

"What should we do?"

their voice never reached me...without any warning I start running toward the open window...

"you don't need to go anywhere buzz!"

bo peep... she came back...but she look shocked and terrified. Sad and guilty...I never saw her like this before...she barely making any eye contact with anyone...but that's not my concern at all. Where is he?

everyone else was too shocked to question her or even to react.

"Bo where's woody?" I asked her and this time doesn't try to hide anger in my voice.

I am angry with her. For leaving when Woody needs her most.

I am angry with Woody. For being so stubborn.

I am angry with Forky. For being so childish and jumping out of RV

and I am angry with myself. For being so insane with this inner voice thing...for leaving my friend behind. Alone.

she still not answered my question...but slowly glanced at me...

then she answered in a broken voice.

" We get there too late."

I look behind her and look that nightmarish dummy carrying something in a dark blue handkerchief...or a blanket...I don't care.

behind Benson (the dummy)the whole carnival gang standing quitely with the same expression as Bo on their faces...but they stay outside the RV van

while Benson climbs up with the help of bo's staff carefully handling the thing in the blanket like an infant.

all the Bonnie's and andy's toys look in shock...some are even petrified to saw the dummy and took a step back.

and when benson finally enters in RV everyone saw a well known dangling hand from the blanket and a familiar face...

something happened to him.

everyone gasped, but no one says dare to a single word...how could they?

there is no word for this. He is strongest among all of us and now here he is lying down quitely in front of them.

buzz kneeling down quitely besides him to examine him and finally asked...which is nothing more than a whisper...

"Is he..?"

"No! not now...just unconscious, all stiched up...just missing his..."

she look at everyone and said it

"Just missing his voice box."

everyone look at her ...hopeless...shocked...anger...disappointed...sad...no one can tell what kind of expression was on their faces...their faces are expressionless.

bo's small sobs finally fill the air. She also kneeled besides me and softly kiss his hand and head.

" Take care of him Buzz...he's been through a lot." bo said and then she ran away, jump off the RV and disappear with other carnival toys.

I look back at the gang and back at Woody...shake him carefully...not even a flinch.

" I am sorry pal" before I knew I start sobbing before "I did a huge mistake."

**okay, I know that's a way too much I kinda change the whole plot...hehehe...silly me...but I am still trying...well, my english is not so good...but I was thinking about this even before the movie and well here it is...Oh! one more thing...tell me if you wanna add something new for this story...criticism also works...so bye now;)**


	4. hurt and confused

**Warning: horrible english**.

**well, thank you everyone who ever read this story. My family have no idea that I do something like this ;)**

* * *

**anyway thank you all again. Hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me if you want Woody dead or alive, I prepare both.**

* * *

It took me a while to realise that I am still alive, as I try to move, everything felt cold and buzzing sound filled around me.

where am I?

I saw some figures at slight distance. they are my friends.

but, how?

when?

I am in the antique store?

hazily I noticed that they alllook worried and chatting quietly. I try to move, try to tell them that stop worrying about me and go back to sleep.

I move my shoulder and the burning pain intensify, my head again hit the floor and light-headedness and dark spots make it impossible to keep I eyes open anymore.

I felt like I got crushed. I want to breathe, but got nothing, I gasped heavily, for anything, something that helps me with this.

In a blurr I saw that they all noticed my movements as they turning, standing and rushing towards me. After that everything went black, I heard someone calling my name before I faint again.

* * *

**yeah, it's a small one but I promise I post soon...****spoilers : next chapter includes Jessie too.**


	5. what was that?

**H****ello, I am back. I know this story is dark. please, don't hate me for this...**

* * *

It's been an hour since Bo left.

An hour since Woody came back.

An hour and he is still not moving.

Anger, fear, sadness...hopelessness filled in the air.

We all sitting quietly near the cowboy, gently wrapped him in the blanket which Bo gave to us. Some of us hold one another while some sat alone, but no one was talking...until

"Is he going to be alright Buzz?" Rex asked sadly.

"I don't-"

We are going to get the answer. We all heard a small shuffling noise behind us.

We turn back and hope again starts to fill in when we saw Woody tries to move his head and his eyes are slightly open,

but something is not right.

Something is wrong, very wrong.

because his breath are frayed and he is shivering. He look so weak.

Buzz shivered a little on this sight.

"Woody"

someone called him very gently. it's Jessie.

Buzz turns to look at her and others. She looks scared for her brother and other for their friend or leader.

Suddenly her eyes widen and she ran toward the cowboy. The torn breath of cowboy snapped Buzz out of his delusion, again.

He look back at cowboy.

He is struggling to breath, like a dying fish.

Dolly putting pressure on his chest as hard as she can, but it's not enough.

"Buzz, Help us!"

He knew what is she asking for. He ran and replace Dolly, pushing harder than her.

He felt that there is nothing left inside of his friend when his hand almost dug down in his chest. he wishes he can cry, but tight now that doesn't matter.

Jessie hold his legs and Slink and Dolly hold his hands to keep him at one place...other looking down in pure horror on their faces.

This is a nightmare.

It took us only few minutes to stablize him...felt like hours.

Jessie is clearly crying once it's all over. She look so vulnerable. Shaking heavily while holing Woody's legs.

What was that?

* * *


	6. I don't think so

* * *

* * *

**Hello, everyone. Well, an Idea just pop into my head when I was daydreaming during one of my classes andddd...here! This pops out in the end. sorry again english is not my language. But I am still trying.****so enjoy:)****and comment/**

* * *

He watched him silently, from afar, wondering what is happening to him, what could he do to help him? But in the end, nothing came up in his mind.

Sometimes Buzz thinks maybe if he just took a small step forward, just talk to him once that what he wants or about how is he feels then maybe they could prevent this from happening.

He knew him for a very long time he knew that he is in pain and it is increasing with every passing day. He saw him suffering. Silently. Constantly.

First, after Bo's departure, then Andy's growing up, then Andy's departure, and then losing his purpose as a leader and as a toy.

He sacrificed everything in order to make them happy. In order to make them felt like home. Even if internally it tore him apart.

And the worst thing about him is he always hides it, he always acts normal like everything is all right, refusing to let any see his true feelings. Even from those who knew him the best.

And what they did to him? Insult him, blamed him, broke his trust and because of them he left Andy too, He realise that since they came to Bonnie's house Woody never talk about Andy. Ever.

He saw him getting depressed but he done nothing. He saw his smile is constantly getting weaker, almost forced still he decide to do nothing about it at all.

He saw that how with every passing day he was gettinh more and more distant but he remains silent. And now this.

If that day he acts sensibly maybe, they could prevent this. He left his friend in need and he paid a huge price for it.

**_This is all I have left to do. _**

He literally screamed that.

A plead for help.

A sign that he needed them the most. More than anything in this world. That they are his last hope. Still they left him.

And Bo peep and Buzz lightyear. The one who claims to know him the best. Left him behind.

Even when they knew that, what is Gabby is up to.

Even after he shown up his true feeling to them.

**_I got nothing else._**

He heard that. But he left him behind. Bo left him behind.

He saw when they pulling him back from the shelf and he was dangling between them and Benson, how's his breath hitched to his throat, how he wanted to scream but failed to do that.

He saw that when Benson again took a hold on him and put his hand inside of him to took the voice box out how much he was struggling. That how much pain he was in.

After what happened at RV, Dolly clearly said that this is way out of her hands and they can do nothing about it.

Which results, she receives some ungrateful comments from everyone.

But in the end the only thing they able to do is cover him with blanket, hold him close and pray that he would not seize again.

That's all they all can do.

Once they reach back they rushed to find Chuckles, who is the only one in the house who knew how to treat toys. Of course, because he treated toys at day care centre but once he saw Woody even his face fill up in horror. He told them all to leave the room and then close the door on their faces.

Minutes turns in hours but no news came from inside.

It was nearly morning, when Chuckles called them inside, he was looking tired and dejected, He especially called Forky in to ask few questions.

And what the Spork told them horrified them all.

He told them that Gabby does not tortured him but it's Woody who got agree to give away his voice box.

The silence fell between them. Few of them look at each other and other just look down.

Until Buzz ask

"Then what's that suppose to mean?"

Chuckled sighed heavily "That means-"

"That means he was trying to kill himself. " Jessie cut him down looking at Buzz and other with wide eyes.

Every single toy eyes widen like a saucer and their mouth hung down.

"Will he be going to be okay?" Buzz asked out of blues.

The others look at him like he went crazy but he needs to confirm how bad his condition is.

He feared to know that how bad his friend condition went that he had nothing had no choice left.

Chuckles open his mouth to say something but then close it again as he sadly looked at him and then look at the gang.

They all are begged him for the answer. A positive answer. But the clown said

_"I don't think so."_

* * *

:**/ well, I love suspense. A lot of suspense.****I try to post next chapter soon. Till then.****happy new year;)**


	7. chapter 7

**_No Time to waste_**

**_I am still mad at Pixar for not focusing that how bad the things could be...and non of any other characters like Buzz, Jessie and even Bo not even notice the work at Woody's back...HE WAS BEEN THROUGH A SURGERY PIXAR!!!WTF_**

* * *

Dead silence.

_No_.

This is not supposed to happen.

Not to him.

He was already been through a lot.

First, Andy.

Then, Bo.

And now his...life

_NO_.

He supposed to live a good life.

A happy life.

"Uhh! Buzz, What's that supposed to mean ?" Forky asked in confusion.

The space looked down at the innocent spork who was still unaware of what is going on. He is innocent..._like a child. _

He looked at Mrs Potato head and the Aliens. She got the hint. So is the Potato head, he nodded quietly towards the ranger. This is not something should be hear by the little once.

"Come with me my dears." She said gently Then with Bullseye, Aliens, peas and Forky she leave the room.

Once she left, everyone again stared at the clown.

"Chuckles-" "I need anyone of you to go to the Sunnyside immediately with mom and bring the Bookworm over here, tell him about the voice box-"

"Chuckles. what happened?" Jessie asked almost desperately.

The clown calmed down a bit and sighed. Even Chuckles looks a bit disturbed, the clown is the only one knows what happened inside the closet last night and it's not the perfect time to share all the details.

But they are his family they need to know.

"I can't do this all by myself. He is way more damaged then he looks.he lost a huge part of himself during the voice box removal-"

"How much?" Dolly asked impatiently.

"About one-fourth of the total and the stitching are very harshly done...maybe...maybe they use a sewn machine or something like that, but main thing is, he is a very old toy and I-I don't have any idea how much can he take."

"We need Bookworm here, as fast as possible or we lost him."

They heard Bonnie is waking up and they all ran to their places. Only Chuckles run back to the closet.

Bonnie's cheerful laughter is enough to makes Buzz smile and makes him feel warm and happy.

It made him feels like home.

But not today.

Buzz closed his eyes his head is aching badly and ran a hand over his face. Jessie gently holds his hand to comfort him but he stands up immediately and ran out of the window. Other looked at him in their toy mood. They knew where he is going. There is no time left to waste.

Not anymore.

* * *


	8. To sunnyside

Bonnie does not go to Day care anymore so it took him sometime to reach Sunnyside.

But once he reached Sunnyside, he wasted no time.

"Buzz, my man it's so good to see you." Ken greeted him enthuslastically when saw Buzz entering in the butterfly room, but soon realized something is very wrong.

"Are you okay man?" ken asked in bit confusion and Barbie joins him

"Ken, Barbie where is Bookworm?" Bookworm? He is in library."

The ranger won't waste a second and ran towards the library.

Barbie and ken look at each other and run behind him. Suspects something is very wrong they saw Buzz talking to the worm and after a few moment of hearing, the worm also looks shocked himself and then ran in between the shelves.

"Buzz is everything's is okay at home?" Barbie asked as they reached him, he shook his head and then looked down. "It's Woody. He had an accident."

"WHAT?"

Both dolls gasped at once

"Is he okay?"

"What happened?"

"How's this happened?"

**"When?"**

"He lost his voice box." He answered And then they both felt silent. They stared at the ranger in horror.

"Lightyear, lets go." Bookworm called from behind.

The ranger gives Barbie an apologetic look and starts to leave when she caught his hand.

"If there is anything we can do, do not hesitate ask." He smiled at them and left.

* * *

**Another chapter...**


End file.
